


Going Up?

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Cas realises he lacks vital supplies for a hook up that's on the way.Unfortunately, a storm leaves him stranded in an elevator on his way home.Fortunately, he's stuck with a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for Emma! Added bonus is that Oz gets Christmas sooner! ♥ 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Tobes for being my cheerleader, beta and ghost of Christmas smut. 😉

Castiel frantically pulled on drawers and yanked open cupboards, leaving them open as he ran around his apartment. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" 

He even checked the fridge although he doubted latex or silicone reacted particularly well to cold temperatures. Nothing, of course. Shit. 

Cas' phone pinged. 

Impala: <omw>

From what the guy had said earlier, they lived on opposite ends of town so Cas had twenty minutes to run to the store. It was only a block away and—he glanced at the abs in the guy’s profile pic—so entirely worth it. Cas grabbed his keys, slid on a pair of Croc knockoffs and made for the elevator. 

He regretted the crocs the second he reached the lobby of his building as the rain was coming down in sheets. 

Impala: <Sorry, stuck in shitty traffic.>

Cas sighed. His phone seemed to know when he was about to give up on the condom and lube quest and sent him a reminder of why he was doing it. It was probably poor hook up etiquette to expect said hook up to bring everything and one case of the clap in college meant he was never making that mistake again. 

He braved the rain, running full pelt to the store to find the shelves near empty. He looked around, just noticing the harried people clutching tins and toilet paper to their chests. A TV behind the cashier declared a category three storm warning that had sprung up from nowhere. Damn it. Cas grabbed what he could—some dry pasta, soup, water, chips, facial tissues (better than nothing) and some extras of what he came for because why not. 

He kept an eye on the time but figured the worst that could happen would be for this guy to turn up at his door then leave. It would be a helluva shame but he didn't have a choice. 

Purchases bagged and another run through the rain had Castiel back in his apartment building, soaking wet and waiting for the elevator. 

Just as the doors closed, Cas heard a yell and slammed the door open button. A man about his height, clad in a wet leather jacket shouldered his way into the elevator beside Cas with a huff. 

The doors slid shut and the elevator jerked upwards with a groan. Cas watched the numbers rise and tried to sneak a look at the man in the shiny doors. The lights flickered and they both turned wide eyes on each other. They flickered again, off for longer this time and Cas considered stopping on the next floor just in case. He reached for the button but the lift ground to a halt, leaving them between floors so he hit the call button instead. 

"Shit." Cas and the man cursed at the same time then huffed nervously. "Shoulda taken the stairs, huh?" Cas tried to joke but the man just looked at him incredulously. 

"Higher than the 4th floor? No, thank you." The guy waved his hands in the universal gesture for 'no fucking way' and grimaced. Cas had to laugh at this grown man acting like he still had to take highschool gym. 

"I dunno, there's something to be said about improving your cardio." Cas was just trying to save face after a bad joke but it made his elevator-mate's eyes widen and a blush spread across his freckled cheeks. Cas leaned into the innuendo with a wink. 

A few moments passed before Cas realised they had been staring at each other and he cleared his throat. He'd never been particularly good at social interactions, which is exactly why he was still on the hook-up app stage of dating, so he just did what his dad always told him to do after church and stuck out his hand. 

"Castielshurley," Cas blurted. 

"Gesundheit?"

"Castiel. Shurly. It's my name?" Cas squinted, wondering whether the man was teasing him or not. It wouldn't be the first time an overly confident quarterback or bitchy co-worker had taken exception to his unusual name. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's unusual. It's great. I like it, I mean, I… name's Dean. Pretty dull," Dean rambled, somewhat adorably, Cas added to himself. Adorable probably isn't the word most people would associate with Dean. At over 6ft, very broad around the shoulders and with one of the most symmetrical faces Castiel had ever seen, Dean was likely to be described as handsome or gorgeous. Sexy, even, if you considered the bow legs and plump lips. 

Castiel realised with a start that he had just given him a very slow and thorough once over and was no doubt heading into creep territory. He tried to look around the car nonchalantly but made immediate eye contact with Dean who was now smirking. 

Smirking was promising. It wasn't anger or disgust. His very gay thoughts reminded Cas to check his phone. No signal. Great. His 'toned abs and tattooed pec hook up' would just have to get back in his beloved car and go home. He sighed. 

"So, Dean. What brings you here?" Cas forced himself to ask amiably. 

"I…uh...have a date." Dean checked his own phone. "Well, I had a date. No signal." He shrugged. "Wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"I guess." Cas agreed. Dean eyed Cas' grocery bag and Cas prayed the wet paper wasn't too see-through. 

"I take it you live here?" Dean nodded at the pasta poking out the top. 

"Yeah." The conversation stalled for a while but the silence was comfortable until it was broken by the emergency speaker. 

-~.- ~hel..-.a.~-.okay?-.~- The static spluttered and Cas could vaguely make out the soft tones of the doorman. -~.non-prio.~-emergen~-.vices-~-gridl-~

"Sounds like we're not a priority for the ole LFD right now. Out rescuing babies from trees and cats afraid of the dark," Dean lamented. "May as well get comfy."

He shrugged out of his damp leather jacket and laid it on the cleanest part of the floor. The impromptu strip tease was welcome as it revealed a nicely muscled torso but after a moment Cas' body ran cold and he screwed his eyes shut. He willed the universe to rearrange his very atoms so that when he opened his eyes again he wouldn't be wearing pj pants with cheeseburgers printed on them, his crappy plastic clogs would have morphed into respectable boots and, if he was very lucky, he wouldn't have a threadbare promotional t-shirt covered only by a flimsy windbreaker. 

Cas opened his eyes. Nope. Still dressed like a particularly sad middle aged man. He looked up at Dean through his lashes to find the man smirking at him again. 

"Uh…nice pj's. Walmart? I have the hotdog ones myself." Dean said with a wink. Cas was relieved his new acquaintance also had questionable taste in nightwear. He refused to dwell on the soft image this conjured of them curled up together both in fast food themed pyjamas. 

"Heh, yeah. I was just running a quick errand before taking a shower, didn't see the point in formal wear." Cas chuckled and they grinned at each other foolishly. 

This evening may have taken a weird turn but Castiel was beginning to hope that wasn't a bad thing. The hot guy flirting with him in an enclosed space was definitely a bonus and while it wasn't mapping softly defined abdominal muscles with his tongue, it was…nice. Nice to actually talk to someone that wasn't just 'hey, take off your pants.' 

Dean cleared his throat. "So, uh, what were your plans this evening? Besides being stuck in an elevator with a handsome stranger?" 

Cas snorted inelegantly. "Netflix." He said airily. "and chilling..." Cas added under his breath. 

Not quietly enough as Dean frowned and looked away. "Oh so, got a...girlfriend waiting upstairs for ya?" Dean tried to smile. 

"No. No boyfriend either," Cas said, his voice dropping a little bit and Dean smiled for real. "Before the storm held him up, I was actually waiting on a gentleman caller." Cas winced. Gentleman caller? What was he? A 19th century damsel? Jesus. 

Dean was laughing again. This time with his head and shoulders thrown back, teeth showing and his eyes squeezed shut. He was like a ray of sunshine in the small, dim space and Cas was too enamoured by it to be embarrassed about his faux pas masquerading as a joke, thank god.

The comfortable silence was back but the tension had increased, leaving a heat on the back of Cas' neck, and judging by the blush chasing its way up from the neckline of Dean's wet t-shirt, he wasn't alone. 

This was the part that often confused Cas; left him lost in a sea of double meaning, heated looks and a general out of body feeling so, like a coward, he looked at the floor. 

Dean seemed intent on making conversation though, maybe he was the sort of person that got nervous and had to fill silences. Cas wouldn't hold that against him as he had a few nervous quirks of his own. When Dean asked what his favorite thing to watch was Cas was happy to chat amiably (and at length) about Star Trek. Going so far as to compare captains with the hot stranger turned hot nerd he shared an elevator with. TV turned to movies, movies turned to books, and eventually, turned to dreams. 

Dean wanted to go back to college after dropping out to look after his family. Cas was happy with his career but shared his woes about meeting someone to maybe start his own family. Dean had smiled softly at that then launched into a story about his brother and his wife expecting their first baby, even pulling out his phone and moving closer to show Cas a sonogram. 

Dean started to swipe through his pictures then huffed happily at his phone. 

"You have signal?" 

"Nah, just looking at more photos. Here look, this is my buddy Ceasar wearing the Roadhouse Mega Burger Challenge t-shirt and yes, that's an extra serving of nachos he's digging in to." Dean shook his head. "Man can eat!" 

Castiel shuffled even closer to look at the small screen.

"My platonic life queen, Charlie and here's Sam showing off last fourth of July." 

Cas peered at a picture of a very muscular young man doing a one armed pull up on the corbel of a porch. Cas laughed, then froze when he spotted a smudge of dark ink on the man's pec. He grabbed Dean's phone and zoomed in. 

"Whoa, dude, that's my brother, why exactly are you taking a closer look?" 

"Dean, what's this tattoo?" 

"It's a family tradition. It's for protection. Why?" 

"Um, I've seen it somewhere before." 

Dean pulled down the neck of his tshirt to reveal the same ink just above his heart and Cas grinned. 

They'd drifted close enough that when they looked up, they were nose to nose. 

"What?" Dean breathed and Cas laughed softly as he studied the array of freckles on Dean's perfect face. 

"Okay, full disclosure. I wasn't waiting for a date. I was waiting to get laid." He shrugged apologetically as he saw the exact moment the penny dropped and it was Dean's turn to laugh. 

"Nice to meet you, Angel."

Dean's eyes flicked down to Cas' lips and that's all he needed to lean in and capture them. Despite the heat that had built in the elevator over the last hour, the kiss was soft and almost tender. Dean pulled back just enough to speak. 

"So, you, uh, still wanna..?" He tipped his head suggestively. "I mean, that's what I'm here for, right?" 

Cas hummed. "It was. How about we do this but afterwards we should go out on an actual date?" 

"Yeah, I can get on board with that." Dean grinned and rubbed his nose on Castiel's before frowning. "Dammit I left all my shit in Baby." 

"Don't worry, Dean. My errand included other necessities. Actually, that may have been the reason for going at all." Cas felt his face heat up. 

"So, you're sayin' that if you had all that stuff already, we wouldn't be here? I'd be sittin' here damp and alone while you thought I wasn't comin'?" Dean frowned at the thought. "I'm damn glad you ain't a boy scout, Cas."

Cas snorted, no longer cursing himself for not being prepared earlier, and moved back in for more kisses. 

The air was close in the small space, only getting thicker as they made out. Cas ignored it in favor of focusing on the perfect feel of Dean’s lips against his own. Not only was Impala hot but Dean was sweet and kind and fuck, Castiel was completely and utterly fucking screwed. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his voice cracking, his eyes dark. Cas swung his leg over Dean’s lap. “Fuck yeah,” Dean said, his hands going to Cas’ hips, holding on tight as his lips slid wetly down Cas' neck. 

Dean’s hand slid over his ass, squeezing tightly and making him groan. Feeling that Dean was into this just as much as he was, Cas ground his hips down.

Cas closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as Dean’s mouth moved along his jaw. When Dean’s hands touched his bare skin, Cas shivered. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad, Cas. Been thinking about it all fucking day.”

Castiel pulled away, smirking down at Dean. “Thought I was the one who was going to be doing the fucking, Dean.”

“I’m okay with any and all ways you wanna do this, Angel.” 

Cas tore his eyes away to look around at the floor smeared with footprints. Sitting on it was one thing but fucking on it was just unsanitary. Cas voiced as much and was warmed to see Dean look at him like he'd hung the moon.

"Damn, Cas. You're perfect," Dean sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Cas' sternum. 

“Hmm, you're not so bad yourself. Now stand up and take your pants off.” Not pausing to see the irony in his words, Cas scrambled out of Dean’s lap and over to his discarded paper bag, pulling out the condoms and lube he’d just purchased. 

“Fuck,” Dean murmured, almost tripping out of his pants as he goes, hopping up and down on one foot. “Fucking jeans are still wet from the rain.”

Warmth mixed in with the overwhelming lust inside Cas’ chest but he didn't hesitate to take advantage of Dean's imbalance and gently push him against the wall. Dean glared playfully and Cas helped him out of the wet denim. 

Cas handed Dean a condom as he ripped the plastic from around the lube bottle and bit his lip as Dean rolled the condom down Cas' cock, only pulling down the front of his pants instead of taking them all the way off like Dean had. 

“Gonna fuck me up against the wall?” Dean asked with a cocky, challenging grin. 

“That’s the plan,” Cas said, quickly handing off the lube to Dean, before gripping the back of his thighs. 

Dean let out a surprised noise as Cas lifted him into the air, pressing his back against the wall. “Holy fucking shit,” Dean breathed. Dean's spare hand had landed tight on Cas' shoulder so he dipped his head to kiss and nip the long fingers. 

"Can you get yourself ready? My hands are a bit full." Cas smirked. Dean huffed fondly and spread lube on his hand before reaching between them. It didn't take long and he soon nodded, squeezing Cas' shoulder desperately. 

Cas lined up and kissed Dean before pressing in with a groan.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. 

As their tongues caressed one another, Cas’ hips began to move, pulling almost all the way out before driving back in, over and over. Cas chased his pleasure, needing to see Dean fall apart in his arms. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, his voice making Cas shiver. He could tell Dean was close, his ass tightening around his cock with every thrust. “Please.”

Castiel hoisted Dean to get a better grip—nailing his prostate hard, if the delicious noise he made was any indication—with one arm looped under his thighs, he brought his free hand up to grasp Dean's leaking cock, giving it a quick pump. 

The elevator shuddered as Cas’ thrusts picked up speed until Dean was crying out and coming between them with a gasp. Knowing Dean had come was enough to push Cas over the edge as well and lightning ran down his spine as he filled the condom. 

As carefully as possible, Cas lowered Dean to his feet, setting him down then collapsed against him. Both breathing heavily, Dean leaned in. With his forehead pressed against Cas’ shoulder and his hands tightly holding onto Castiel’s shirt, they held each other up. 

“Fuck. That was even better than I thought it’d be.”

“Happy to please,” Cas deadpanned, making Dean snort with amusement. Silence stretches between them, borderline uncomfortable until Cas clears his throat, his heart racing. “Would you be interested in coming up to my place once the elevator starts again? Maybe we could Netflix without the chill?”

Dean pulled his head away in order to look into Cas’ eyes, a warm smile on his face. “Sounds great, Cas, but I think by the time this elevator starts up we might be able to Netflix….and chill again.”


End file.
